All in a Day's Work
by whatevergirl
Summary: Callen and Eric act like a couple to get a job done. M/M


_NCIS: LA is not mine and I make no money from indulging my imagination like this._

* * *

><p>He looked down at the body lying on the hotel mattress. The young man was far more tanned than he had expected, not quite golden, but it had a colour to it that showed of mornings on the beach.<p>

"You ok?" Eric's soft voice broke into his train of thought. Callen focussed on Eric, noting the fear in his eyes that he couldn't quite hide.

"Shhh…." He hushed as he settled on top of the other man, pressing a kiss to the smooth jawline. "We just need to wait for Nell to set off the alarm."

"I hate field work." Whispered Eric as his arms came up to embrace the older man. Callen snorted lightly, but continued to move his away along Eric's neck and up to his mouth.

Eric's mouth was soft and warm, Callen swiped his tongue across his lips and dove right in when Eric parted them. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his throat, the young man tasted so good…

Just as one of Eric's legs came up to hook over his hip, the fire alarm blared through the room and Callen groaned. He pulled back, staring at the ruddy lips, the flushed cheeks and the half lidded eyes. He was tempted to ignore everything and continue devouring that face.

"A-Alarm? We should go now." Murmured the blonde, wriggling to try and get up.

"Come on." Callen stood up and grabbed Eric's hand. Eric pulled his shirt back on and the two hurried out. They were still aware of the cameras set up throughout the hotel; they had to keep up the façade of a horny couple.

Despite the noise of the alarm, Callen pressed Eric against the corridor walls and pressed gentle, chaste kisses to his lips. In this manner, they moved down the corridor, largely ignored by the panicking crowds. He wasn't all that fond of busy hotels, people tended to be somewhat rude, especially as they kept catching him with elbows and feet as they moved past.

"It should be through here." Mumbled Eric, gripping Callen's hand again and pulling him through a door marked 'Staff only'.

"I'll go first." Whispered Callen as they edged down this next corridor and Eric obediently moved to his back. There was no one in the room at the end, but there were computers dotted around it. Best of all, the fire alarm was little more than a distant noise inside. Eric got to work, dropping down into a swivel chair and starting up one of the desk tops.

"Here. If you need something to watch this is the camera by the way into here." Eric swivelled one of the screens towards him, it had the security feeds up. Callen glanced around the room again before grabbing another chair and sitting down to watch.

"Come on…" hissed Eric nervously, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "I can't believe the security they have on these…"

"Can you get in?"

"I'm in, but it's all encrypted. I can't tell what is what."

"It'll be a big file."

"I know." Grumbled the young man, using a fingers to push his glasses further up his face. He was sweating. "Wait… this might be…"

Someone appeared at the door on the feed, pushing it open lazily as he abled inside. The other corridors were all empty, cleared out by the fire alarm.

"Come on!" snapped Callen, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Found it." Replied Eric. "I just need to download it onto my USB."

As soon as it was plugged in, Eric turned the screen so anyone by the door couldn't see it. He then stood up and dropped into Callen's lap. His intention was clear, and Callen moved his hand away from the gun in his jeans to embrace Eric's waist.

"Oi! What are you doing in here?!" snapped the man, as he froze in the doorway.

"Huh?" Eric pulled his face away to glance at him, before burying his face into Callen's neck.

"Guys… seriously, you can't be here."

"Yeah, ok." Callen glanced at him before sliding his hands down the back of Eric's shorts. Eric jumped, but kept himself in character. He smoothly leaned back in Callen's lap, his eyes flicking across to the screen. The file had to have been copied because Eric awkwardly shuffled back off his lap.

"Is the fire thing all done? Can we head back to our room?" Eric gave Callen a coy look; his blushing just set the whole thing off nicely.

"Yeah… just- Just go!" Callen calmly palmed the USB as he passed the computer, giving the guy a wry smile as he went.

"Are we staying?" whispered Eric quietly.

"We have a night in a nice hotel paid for, we're staying."

"I suppose it'd look suspicious if we left now."

"Yeah."

"It's kinda creepy that they have cameras in all the rooms."

"Don't think about it."

Eric's face held an uncertain expression, but he stripped down to his boxers and curled up under the covers when they got back to the room. Callen was fine with using the camera in their room as an excuse to lean over and kiss Eric once he got into bed as well, before tugging the young man back against his chest.

* * *

><p>It ended up being all Callen could think about, when he settled down on a night; the young man's heavy panting as he had wriggled in his lap, the feel of his chest heaving when it had been pressed against Callen's.<p>

Callen could remember Eric's little moans. He decided to do something about it when he noticed the way Eric started becoming very clumsy around him.

He hung around after work one day, watching as Sam left, planning to take his family out, then Kensi and Deeks headed out. Nell and Eric came down nearly two hours after everyone else, except for Hetty, who was still sipping at her tea.

"Eric?"

"What's up?"

"I want a word."

Worry briefly flickered across Eric's face, but he hid it quickly, nodding his head and moving to walk beside him.

"See you guys later then." Called Nell as she left.

"Here?" asked Eric.

"No." He led them out to his car. "Want a ride or will you follow me?"

"I get the bus." Replied Eric and he opened the passenger door, folding himself in.

Once back at his house, Callen shoved Eric through into his bedroom, pushing him onto the mattress and crawling over him. Eric wrapped his legs around Callen's waist as he tugged the man's face down.

Callen kissed him, desperately exploring his hot mouth as he rocked his hips forward. He could feel it from where he sat, Eric's arousal. That one hot point that shone like a beacon to him. He pulled back, standing up to strip off as his need to feel skin grew. Eric gaped at him, pupils blown as he watched Callen reveal more and more flesh.

He got with the programme quickly though, tossing his glasses off the mattress, tugging his shirt off then pulling his tee over his head. Callen dropped to his knees next to the mattress and pulled off his shoes, then his socks and then kissed the bony feet before moving to unfasten Eric's shorts. His blood thrummed with anticipation and he took several deep breaths before flicking the button open and pulling the zip down.

Eric whimpered, fingers scrambling at the sheets as he stared at Callen's face. Callen knew his face would hold a hungry expression, but he couldn't change it; as he tugged the shorts down, he lowered his head and kissed Eric's stomach.

The young man swore softly, hips wriggling as he tried to get naked quickly.

"Come here." He moaned, and Callen obeyed. He covered Eric's hot body with his own. Soft flesh rubbing against hardened muscles as they pressed together.

He bit at Eric's neck, trying to keep his noises down to a minimum. Eric's hips jolted when his teeth touched his neck… interesting… Callen did it again, receiving the same reaction.

He smirked lightly and set about taking Eric apart.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know it's not a long story, but I can never be bothered to think about how much I can get away with on . The smutty version is on AO3 under the same title and username.<em>


End file.
